


Teasing

by HonryMonkie



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Red is a teasing smugass, Smut, Spicynoodles, Teasing, both characters are adults, i love them both omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonryMonkie/pseuds/HonryMonkie
Summary: MK comes back from a long day, but there's someone waiting for him.
Relationships: Qi Xiaotian | MK/Red Son
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Teasing

MK sighs as he trudges into his apartment, rubbing between his eyes as he yawns. He sticks the Monkie King’s staff back in his ear, humming and sitting down on his couch, and now finally he can _ relax— _

“Noodle Boy.”

The 22-year old gasps, standing and getting in a defensive position as he faces where the voice came from. He then groans, blowing out of his nose and smiling. “Hey, Red.”

Red Son grins at him, standing up from the windowsill he was perched on and approaching the staff-wielder. MK smiles in content as slender fingers run under his chin, obviously hinting to something else. His eyes flutter close, but then open around a second later, and he squints. 

“Red, I'm  _ tired…” _

The elder of them raises an eyeridge, smirking slightly. “Oh? Then, allow me to treat you…”

MK shakes his head, sitting down on the couch heavily, arm covering his eyes as he studiously avoids looking at his lover. “Red…”

The immortal pouts, sitting down next to MK. “Alright, alright…” He wraps an arm around his shoulders, giving him a kiss on the cheek, which the noodle boy accepts happily. He gives another kiss, then moves downward just a bit. The mortal hums, moving his head to give him more room without much thought. 

Taking the small action of permission, Red Son slowly starts to move downwards to his lover’s neck, his tongue occasionally flicking out to just barely touch his smooth, dark skin. 

_ “Red…” _

“Don’t worry, Noodle Boy… Just  _ relax…”  _

Any half-hearted protest is swallowed as the red-haired one goes up and kisses his lips deeply. 

MK does nothing at first, then his eyes close and he kisses back. Red Son slowly readjusts him to lay down on the couch, and he doesn't resist at all now. The mortal's arms wrap around the other, and he deepens the kiss a bit.

When Red Son’s tongue darts out to demand entrance, he allows him wholeheartedly, letting out a small noise and smiling gently. Their tongues practically dance, and the elder of them readjusts, his pelvis very obviously grinding against MK’s, causing the latter to let out a much more obscene sound.

“Oh? What was that, my dear?” Red Son asks as he pulls his head away, hips grinding in between MK’s spread legs once again. “I thought you were too  _ tired…” _ he teases, running his fingers up his boyfriend's chin. 

MK swallows, blushing lightly. “Red… Please…”

“Oh, no, no, I could  _ never _ disrespect your wishes… I'll let you be…” the elder grins past his tongue and starts to climb up off him—

Only to be yanked down by the collar, nose to nose with his lover, whose eyes are already cloudy with lust. “Don't even try it.”

“That's my boy…” 

MK gives a hazy grin, kissing him again deeply, an action the immortal accepts joyfully. The latter bites his boyfriend’s bottom lip gently, then pulls away. “You ready, my dear?”

MK gives an eager nod, legs spreading just a bit more, very enticingly. Red licks his lips as he runs his hands up and down his boyfriend’s torso, making the younger of them shiver in delight. 

“Red,  _ please…” _

And, well, how could Red Son say no to that beautiful voice?

Within seconds, he has his boyfriend’s pants yanked down, and he reaches into his jacket, taking out a familiar tube of gel. MK’s breathing gets just a little heavier at that, cock jumping a bit, and there’s a twitch in Red Son’s pants at the desperation coming off of his lover. 

He opens the tube, squirting a generous amount of gel onto two fingers. MK’s breath hitches, and Red Son laughs quietly, leaning in and giving him another deep, hungry kiss. As soon as the noodle boy’s eyes close again, the elder slowly enters his fingers into his lover's hole. 

And the high, unfiltered sound MK makes drives him _ crazy. _

One of his sharp canines catches on his boyfriend's lip as he groans, starting a steady pace on MK's ass. The latter moans and whines, breaking the kiss so he can push his head into the couch, fingers gripping the cushion tightly.

“Fuck… You need it badly,  _ hm?” _ Son teases, hooking his fingers once against a certain bundle of nerves that makes MK’s cock jump in desire. 

“Just fuck me,  _ fuck!”  _ the mortal begs, eyes scrunched closed.

Red Son gives a fang-filled grin, yanking down his own pants and letting his decent sized dick spring out, rock hard and dripping precum at the sight of his lover so unraveled.

“As you wish~”

He thrusts in, and MK lets out a squeak in response, covering up his own mouth. 

“Mmmm... You feel so  _ good, _ Noodle Boy…” Red thrusts in again, going just a tad deeper, and MK’s eyes roll up in his head, cock dribbling out precum. 

“Mmmph…” he moans behind his hand. “F-Faster…”

Red Son grins, hikes his boyfriend's legs over his shoulders, and starts pounding him into the couch. 

“A-Ah!” MK cries, no longer trying to muffle his obscene sounds as he grips on the couch cushions for dear life, bucking his hips with his lover's thrusts.

“Good boy… Good Noodle Boy…” Red Son readjusts himself, twisting his hips just a bit, and the next thrust is nice and  _ deep _ and hits that little special bundle of nerves in MK's ass that makes his mouth open in a silent scream, his cock straining to just _ come— _

And then Red Son wraps a slender hand around said appendage and starts pumping it in time with his thrusts.

Within seconds, MK comes, ass spasming around Red Son’s own cock. He gives a few more thrusts, then comes as well, filling his boyfriend with his seed. 

Both men do nothing for a few minutes, breathing heavily and basking in the afterglow. Then Red Son pulls out, laying down on top of MK and wrapping his arms around him. 

The noodle boy lets out a small noise, giving Red Son a kiss on the cheek and then looking up at the ceiling, eyes slowly starting to close. “I'm glad you caught me when I got back… That was really good, Red…"

The immortal smiles at the praise, eyes drifting shut. “Of course, Noodle Boy…” 


End file.
